Forum Reg. and corp tools.
Forums & Registration. Forum registration is the only mandatory registration. We use the Point Blank Alliance forums for long-form alliance and corp communications. You can find them at: http://forums.sirekurcentral.com/ Register using your in game character name. You should sign up for them ASAP, as they contain a lot of mission-critical stuff. lol. Voice Comms We use teamspeak for voice comms. Download ts3 here, and connect to the server using the address: PointBlankAlliance.easyitconsulting.com Default Port Note all ye old timers, we no longer use mumble for comms, and our old mumble server is now simply Father Petrus' personal server. ''This is very important, as we use voice communications for virtually any collaborative activity. Siggy, the wormhole mapping tool. If you intend to join people running wh sites for ISK, or gaining easy access to null for PVP or exploration, the ability to use siggy is an extremely powerful tool. Siggy works by visually mapping the wormhole space you go through, allowing you to quickly and safely navigate wormhole chains you scan out. '''Siggy uses the in game browser to track your position. It is imperative that you keep the IGB either open or minimised for siggy to actually work.' Without further adue, here's how to get siggy running, and use some of its features. Navigate your out of game browser to http://siggy.borkedlabs.com/account/register Open a new tab and go to https://community.eveonline.com/support/api-key/ Create a new character API key, and be sure it matches these settings: Note: Clicking No Expiry is required for siggy to function. It also shows wonderful optimisim and will ensure you live forever. Navigate back to siggy, and click Manage API key. ''Add they key to siggy. Go to the ''Character Sheet ''and add your character as the character you want to use for siggy. '''Super Important bit! Contact Sara Navorski / 4ridley / thee lous3 to be added to the member list at this stage!' Ok! Nearly there. On to the second part :) Go to the siggy url in your in game browser, and add it to your trusted sites. You should be greeted with a page that looks like this: Note: You may need to click "Click to show" for the map to appear the first time you log in. The map will look like a more tame version of this: If you are unfamiliar with wormholes, it is recommended that you speak with somebody who is familiar with wormholes before setting out :) (Sara will help.) Bookmarks and Naming Convention: Given a starting system of Sirekur, if you scan out a c3, you will bookmark that hole (from your overview, not from scan result) as C3'a', and name the hole C3'a' when you populate it on siggy. To save yourself the polarisation timer, use this guide to help you name your bookmarks before you jump in to the hole: TigerEars'Blog I recommend saving that link as a bm in your IGB for refrence. Once you enter the wormhole, bookmark the other side as either "Retrun" "Exit" or "Wormhole". If you are far down a chain, you should be able to follow bookmarks named one of the above names to lead you back to the kspace system you started in. If, through your first c3 (C3'a') you find a second c3, you should name it C3'b', and so on. If in C3'b' you find a c5, this will start it's own parallel alphabetic sequence, and be called C5'a'. Our Imaginary chain now looks like this, both on siggy, and in bookmarks: Sirekur->C3a->C3b->C5a Kspace systems found within any wormhole (for example purposes, in C5a) should be named in a similar fashion, such as NS1 for the first null, NS2 for the second, HS1, LS1 etc. Sirekur->C3a->C3b->C5a->LS1 \_>NS1 \_>HS1 If a second c3 were to spawn in Sirekur, you would start the alphabetic sequence in reverse. C3z->C3y etc. C6'z'<-C3'z'<-'Sirekur'->C3'a'->C3'b'->C5'a'->LS'1' \_>NS'1' \_>HS'1' Each starting Kspace system gets its own sequence. With a c3 in both Sirekur and Ebolfer, both c3s will be called C3a, with the starting system as the intel anchor. "I'm tackled to fuck in Frer C4b on the C6c hole." for example. All bookmarks should be saved in the corp folder "Wh Chains". Any sites or whatever, should be saved under the corp folder "Wh Sites." Anything misplaced or misnamed in corp bookmarks will be deleted!